


Different Ways of Kindness

by pelin19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merhaba, en büyük boy sade kahvelerinizden 20 tane ve peynirli sandviçlerinizden 10 adet istiyorum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Ways of Kindness

Sessiz caddede yer alan büyük eski adıyla kahve dükkanı yeni moda olan adıyla kafenin kapıları durmaksızın açılıp kapanıyor, içeri sürekli birileri girip çıkıyordu. Caddenin sessizliğine ve sakinliğine karşın içerisi kıpır kıpır, devamlı bir koşuşturma vardı. Kafenin en eski çalışanlarından Steve vardiyasına yeni başlamış, gülümseyerek arkadaşı Natasha'nın getirdiği siparişleri hazırlıyordu. Yeşil şapkalı kızıl saçlı kız boş bardakları getirip tezgaha bıraktığında sordu; “Sam yine mi geç kaldı ?”. Steve artık umursamadığını, adamın dükkanın üzerinde yaşadığını nasıl hala geç kalabildiğini anlamadığını söylediğinde Natasha her gün duyduğu serzenişe alışmış gözlerini devirerek dolu tepsiyi alıp bir balerin kıvraklığıyla masalar arasından süzülüp servise başladı. 

Sabah saatlerinde bile dolup taşan kafe öğlenleri özellikle çevredeki liselerin çıkış saatlerinde ve üniversitelerin ders aralarında cehennem gibi olsa da çalışanları adete birer melek, müşterileri için koşuşturmaya devam ettiler. Steve ara vermesine çok az kalmış belki de öğle tatilinden önceki son müşterisinin siparişini almak için kasada beklerken gözü içeri girene takıldı. Kafasındaki siyah bereden göründüğü kadarıyla kahverengi saçlı, sanki üzerine sağdan soldan ne bulmuşsa onu giymiş gibi görünen adam yavaş adımlarla kapı tarafındaki seyrek masalararasından geçerek kasaya doğru geldi. Steve, hiçbir acelesi yokmuşçasına kasadaki broşürlerle oynayan adama dönüp “İyi günler, nasıl yardımcı olabilirim ?” diye sordu. Karşısındaki adam ilgilendiği broşürlerden kafasını kaldırıp istediklerini saymaya başladı. “Merhaba, en büyük boy sade kahvelerinizden 20 tane ve peynirli sandviçlerinizden 10 adet istiyorum.” Steve bu sipariş karşısında şaşkınlık ve şüphe arasında kalmış ancak yinede adamın istediklerini hazırlamaya başladı. 10 dakika sonra bütün sandviçler paketlenmiş ve dumanı tüten bütün kahveler kağıt torbalara konmuş, her şey hazırlanmıştı. Steve bütün paketleri tezgaha koydu ve bütün kafenin kaçamak bakışları altında sakince bekleyen adama döndü “Başka bir isteğiniz yoksa hepsi 130 dolar tutuyor.” Adam hiçbir cevap vermeden cebinden eskimiş cüzdanını çıkarıp tezgaha iki banknot bıraktı. Kısmen genel güvenlik önlemi, kısmen de adamdan şüphelendiği için banknotları kontrol edip gerçek olup olmadıklarına baktı. Gerçek olduklarını görünce onları kasaya koyup para üstünü hazırladı. Hazırladığı para üstünü karşısındaki adama uzatırken adam eliyle kasanın yanındaki bahşiş kutusunu gösterip sordu “Bu kutudaki paralara ne oluyor ?” Steve kutuya bir bakış atıp yanıtladı. “Çalışanlarımızın çoğu aynı zamanda üniversite öğrencisi. Genelde onlar arasında paylaştırılıyor.” Adam bunun üzerine cüzdanından bir yüzlük daha çıkartıp para üstüyle beraber onu da kutuya attı. Daha sonra hiçbir şey söylemeden paketleri alıp eliyle selam verirmiş gibi bir hareket yaparak dışarı çıktı. Steve adamın arkasından bakakalmış, hiçbir şey düşünemeden olduğu yerde kaldı. Sonra bir anda önlüğünü çıkarıp kapıya doğru koştu. Dışarı çıktığında ne görmeyi beklediğini bilmiyordu ama görmeyi beklediği kesinlikle bu değildi. Az önce kafeden çıkan dağınık görünüşlü adam caddede bir aşağı bir yukarı gezerek kaldırımların gediklileri evsizlere kahve ve sandviç dağıtıyordu. Sandviç verdiği evsizlerden biri olan yaşlı bir teyzeyle konuşması bitince çömeldiği yerden kalkan adam Steve'in yüzündeki kafası karışmış ifadeyi görünce “Yardım kuruluşlarına çek yazmak çok anlamsız geliyor. Bu şekilde kendimi daha etkili hissediyorum.” dedi. Steve 'efendim ?' dediğinde adam belki bir şeyi ikinci kez anlatmanın verdiği bıkkınlıkla belki de yaptığı şeyin bir başka kişi tarafından fark edilmesi onu rahatsız etmişçesine tekrar açıkladı. “Aileden gelen devasa boyutlarda bir servetim var, tamam mı, ve insanlara yardım etmek için havuz başındaki davelerden çekler yazmak çok yapay ve anlamsız geliyor. Ayrıca o kuruluşlara çok da güvendiğim söylenemez. Bu yüzden bende haftada bir sokakta insanlara yiyecek dağıtıyorum. Ayrıca evsiz barınaklarına da yardımda bulunuyorum. İnsanlara direk yardım etmek kendimi daha faydalı hissettiriyor.” Adam sustuktan sonra cevap beklemeden caddenin karşısına geçip kahveleri dağıtmaya devam etti. Steve adamın yaptığının ne kadar güzel olduğunu ve evrende hala iyilik ve iyi insanlar kaldığını düşünerek kafeye geri girdi. Bahşiş kutusunu görünce kendi kendine gülümsedi ve işine devam etti..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr'da gördüğün gerçek yaşanmış bir olaydan esinlenerek yazılmıştır.  
> http://assemble-losers.tumblr.com/post/102776883594/a-young-girl-that-is-about-14-years-old-walks-in


End file.
